<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Panic by fredbassett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563659">Don't Panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett'>fredbassett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus is stuck in a panic room with a raging combat hard-on, To make matters worse, he’s stuck in there with Yassen Gregorovich as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Devil and the Deep Blue Sea Inspired Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/gifts">pongnosis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set within the wonderful The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea ‘verse by the amazing Pongnosis.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marcus backed into the panic room, putting himself between Cossack and their attackers as he laid down a burst of covering fire from his MP5. Three men died in the hail of bullets and Marcus tossed out a flash bang just for fun before slamming the 20cm thick steel door shut and engaging the locking mechanism. </p><p>While he checked and double checked the security of the only entry point, Cossack sat down at a bank of computer screens and pulled up the security footage from around the villa.</p><p>Marcus quickly appraised the various camera feeds. Having successfully infiltrated Cossack to take care of their primary objective, Sagitta were sweeping the house prior to exit. Danube were fighting for control of the grounds. Franklin’s men were still active, probably trying to extract their employer. Two of the guard towers had not yet been taken and were proving troublesome. </p><p>Where the fuck was Orion? He needed to know his boss was safe.</p><p>While Marcus kept watch on the monitors, Cossack connected his laptop to the computer system and set SCORPIA’s best hacking software to work extracting the information they’d come for.</p><p>A flash of blond hair on one screen was followed by a soundless explosion and then that feed went dead.</p><p>“Orion has made it into sector 3, sir.”</p><p>Cossack looked up, amusement dancing in his normally impassive eyes. “I must wean the pair of you off your habit of striving for bigger and better explosions.”</p><p>Marcus grinned. It had taken a while for them to talk their way out of the expense of the bunker buster in Oz, but it had been worth it. Best bang of his fucking life – in more ways than one.</p><p>Speaking of which … he had a raging post-combat hard-on and was stuck in a panic room with Yassen Gregorovich, probably for at least another hour while Orion, in command of both Sagitta and Danube mopped up any remaining resistance on Franklin’s plantation. Cossack had made it quite plain that the information they had come to collect was their primary objective and it had been Marcus’ job to ensure his employer’s safety while Sagitta and Danube did their jobs inside and outside the villa. Their secondary objective was to leave no one alive. That always sent an effective message to anyone who dared to tread on SCORPIA’s toes. As they’d made their way through the villa, Marcus taken down at least ten of Franklin’s people, not wasting a single bullet. He couldn’t afford sloppy shooting in front of Cossack. The man was a fucking legend.</p><p>Sure, the flash bang had been slightly gratuitous, but big bangs were always good. </p><p>It wasn’t often he got the chance to work as directly as this with Cossack and watching the man operate was a complete fucking turn on, even if Marcus did regard himself as straight. Well, as straight as anyone who regularly jerked off with the lads to de-stress.</p><p>Cossack’s long fingers flew over the keyboard then he pushed the chair back and glanced up at the bank of screens.</p><p>“All under control,” Marcus reported. “Commander Hill’s sniper has the guards in sector six pinned down, Jarek is taking out anything that moves in sector 4 and Shale has just brought down Franklin’s chopper. The fucker won’t have survived that crash, but I saw Orion and Ivey heading that way, just in case.” In their business it paid to be sure. </p><p>Cossack leaned back in the chair and glanced at the obvious bulge in Marcus’ black combat trousers. “I presume it takes more than a flashbang and Orion’s mild pyrotechnics to deal with that, commander?”</p><p>Marcus nodded, trying to distract himself from the after-effects of the combat high that was still thrumming through his body like the best drug ever. </p><p>He’d tried coke once, but it wasn’t a patch on getting his rocks off in a firefight so he hadn’t bothered again. In his line of work, he had plenty of opportunities to get high without the need to resort to snorting white powder or injecting muck into his veins. And a hard-on never adversely affected his combat performance.</p><p>Half an hour later, his stubborn erection still showed no signs of doing the decent thing and just buggering off of its own accord. Marcus was having to force himself not to pace the small room like a caged leopard, but the adrenaline rush and lack of physical relief had left him jittery. If he’d been with anyone other than Cossack, he would just have shoved his hand down his pants and brought himself off, but he could hardly do that stuck in a ten metre by ten metre panic room with a SCORPIA board member. </p><p>With an effort of will, he stood at parade rest studying the monitors.</p><p>“Commander …” Cossack’s voice cut through the silence like a sharp blade through flesh.</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>Cossack gestured to the bulge at Marcus’ groin. “We are likely to be here at least another an hour while this download completes. You have my permission to deal with that in the time-honoured manner.”</p><p>“I … it can wait, sir.” There was no fucking way he was wanking in front of Cossack.</p><p>The look of open amusement on Cossack’s face just made Marcus’ fucking dick even harder – if that even was possible. He was tempted to just get out his Fairbairn-Sykes combat knife and cut the fucking thing off. That was probably the least embarrassing way out of this situation.</p><p>“I just gave you permission, commander.” Cossack’s voice slid over his skin like shards of glass, raising the hairs on the back of his neck while simultaneously causing his balls to tighten and heat to pool in his groin.</p><p>Marcus knew an order when one was staring him in the face. If Cossack gave you permission to do something, you did it. He slid the zip on his trousers down and freed his hard cock. Moisture was already beading at his slit. Marcus tugged his foreskin back, sliding it over the sensitive head. His breath caught in his throat as he used the moisture to slick the movement of his callused fingers up and down his hard shaft. He was strung as tight as a trip wire, feeling fire dance through every nerve ending as he tried to quickly work himself towards a climax …</p><p>… a climax that showed every fucking intention of remaining just out of reach.</p><p>Marcus glared down at his dick. The garotte wire in the pocket of his tac vest would sort out the problem. A knife was too good for the bastard thing. He’d left any concept of personal modesty behind a very long time ago, but this was just getting fucking embarrassing. He was hard enough to knock a hole in the fucking steel door, but still couldn’t come.</p><p>He quickly spat in his palm and used that to slick his movements, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and dragging the palm of his hand over the head, gathering the pre-come and smearing it down his shaft. His breath hissed between his teeth and his eyes slid over to the monitors. He caught sight of Orion engaging three of Franklin’s guards. The mercenaries were good, but not in the same league as a Malagosto trained assassin. Orion took one out with a perfect shot between the eyes and embedded his combat knife in the throat of the second one using his other hand before taking out the third with a perfectly balanced foot-strike to the groin followed by a bullet to the back of the head. </p><p>Orion spun out of range of the surveillance camera with all the grace of a dancer and the deadly ferocity of a hyaena.</p><p>Marcus felt fire dance through his guts. Now he was fucking getting somewhere. His gaze slid away from the screen for a moment and the heat intensified as he realised Cossack’s gaze was still fixed on him. Marcus met the assassin’s eyes, knowing he should just look away and get on with the job bringing himself off, certain that staring making eye contact while he thrust up into his own fist was almost certainly a monumentally bad idea but – in his defence – he had been given permission.</p><p>Permission to wank, not permission to eye-fuck his employer, the still almost sane part of his brain reminded him. </p><p>Marcus bit back a groan of frustration. </p><p>Cossack’s lips quirked into something that on anyone else Marcus would have called a grin.</p><p>“Screen three,” he said, nodding at the monitors.</p><p>Marcus looked in the right direction just as an enormous explosion shot chunks of rubble high into the air. It looked like Orion had decided to say fuck it to any semblance of subtlety and had just taken out the remaining guard tower and its defenders with a Stinger missile.</p><p>Heat pooled in Marcus’ belly and his cock pulsed in his hand as pure pleasure danced through his body, forcing thick ropes of come out to splatter on the pristine white floor. Marcus let out a shuddering breath and met Cossack’s eyes again as the small aftershocks of climax played hide and seek up and down his spine.</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” </p><p>“You’re welcome, Based on that reaction, the bunker buster must have been a memorable moment.”</p><p>Marcus wiped his fingers on his trousers and zipped himself up. “Most memorable climax to an op I’ve ever had, sir, but this one runs it a close second.”</p><p>And when would he ever learn to keep his fucking mouth shut? Marcus resisted the temptation to bang his head very hard on the steel door, hoping that Cossack wouldn’t take offence at his casual words.</p><p>The closest thing to a smile that he’d ever seen on his employer’s face knocked his fears on the head. </p><p>“I’ll remember that next time I authorise the use of explosives or artillery, commander.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>